Revenge
by Phat Kittie
Summary: Steve is plotting revenge against Darren and Mr. Crepsley and he has been since the day Darren 'died'. He is willing to go as far as joining hands with the dark side.
1. The 'Talk'

Title-Revenge

Disclaimer: you know the story-nothing

It has been four years since Darren's "death". Steve has been waiting for the moment when Darren would come back and he is still plotting revenge ever since the day Darren became Mr. Crepsley's assistant.

"Darren, How many times do I have to tell you-You cannot go back to your hometown. If you do then people would get suspicious that there is a dead person walking around town." Mr. Crepsley said to Darren.

"But…But…"

"NO BUTS!"

"Remember Steve-the one that wanted to be your assistant, but was evil?"

"Yes, Yes, I do-go on."

"He is plotting revenge against you and me. I just wanted to give him a scare!"

"Darren, We are thousands of miles from there, and it would take us days to get there just by flitting. There is no point for going back there just to scare an old friend." Larten remarked.

"Mr. Crepsley, Steve isn't a regular teenager. He has probably been plotting revenge for years now. He knows my secret and he probably knows about the vampaneze. This kid is a little rough around the edges if you know what I mean and he could put some of the human race in danger." Darren said.

"Like who?"

"My family-my mom, dad, and sister, all gone…"


	2. Steve's plot

****

Disclaimer: you know itnothing

(**A/N**: this is only my second story so give me a break…)

****

Reviews:

Architect04: thanx for the review. I'll keep updating…

****

Chapter 2: Steve's plot

__

Okay I have everything ready. All I need is one vampaneze and I'm good to go-Steve thought to himself.

Steve has been watching the news for months on account of recent deaths of people in the county that have been drained of all their blood. One occurred just yesterday. He has visited the blood bank and stole several gallons of blood to lead the vampaneze to his bedroom window.

[Noises rustled outside his window]

It was a vampaneze! His blood thirsty lips were as red as could ever be. His complexion was a dark purple. His fingers long, burgundy, plump massive claws, ready as ever. Steve was prepared for this moment.

"Wait! Before you drain and kill me, I would like to join your dark side. Follow you through the night as your assistant." Steve pleaded.

"The purpose?" The figure said with a grin.

"Revenge on a vampire"

"Ahhh….Revenge…Is that so?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Well, I shall need to taste your blood you know, to see if you are evil enough…Come closer…do not be alarmed."

Steve took slow, small steps toward the creature. He made a slit in his hand earlier this evening . The figure took his round, plump finger and dipped it into the puddle of red creamy blood. His tongue matched to color of his lips when the sauce combined with the _colour _of the tongue, you could not tell it was there. He closed his mouth licking his lips.

"Ahh…yes pure evil…Still needs some work but that shall due for now…"


	3. Annie

Chapter 3-Annie

While Steve and the vampaneze were talking about the rules of becoming a vampaneze, Steve suddenly remembered…

"Oh my gosh! Annie! I'm supposed to baby-sit Annie tonight", Steve said.

"Who is Annie, boy!"

"She is Darren Shan's little sister and she is coming her in…5 minutes!!!" Steve said as he looked at his watch. "You have to hide…Where where?"

It was too late. As Steve was thinking where to put Girlouf (the name of the vampaneze), Annie came bursting in!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", she screamed. "Steve!? Steve!? What is that…that…thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Yes I like little girls…very juicy and creamy blood…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Steve help!"

As Steve hurried and tried to talk to Girlouf and calm him down for his urge in blood, Steve's mom came bursting in and fell to the ground in state of shock to find that purple creature is in her son's bedroom.

"Mom?!", Steve exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhh!", and Annie fell to the ground also because she has never seen anyone faint especially Steve's mom!!!

"Hurry!, before they wake up and find us here. If we leave now, they will wake up and find themselves as if they were dreaming! So let's hurry!"

But it was too late. Because of a mild faint Annie had already woken up and saw Steve trying to climb out of his window. She ran over to help him back up but he refused.

"Annie, I have to leave! Let me go!"

But she would not.

"Steve! You have to stay! We all need you!"

"No you don't my mom will take care of you! Tell her that I am leaving and that I will never see her again! I need to look at the world around me and explore! I won't be back! Take care of yourself Annie!", and he fell down to the ground where Girlouf caught him.

"STEVE! CAN I COME WITH YOU?! NO ONE IS HERE FOR ME AND I SHALL FOLLOW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! WAIT FOR ME! IM GOING TO JUMP DOWN TO YOU!"

"NO! you can't come!" Steve rebuttled.

It was too late once more Annie had already left the window sill when Steve caught her in his arms.

"You have to stay here Annie!"

"No! I have to leave this place and all the people here!"

"Fine but you will have to agree with my every move and everything that I do!"

"Will you two stop and listen?! We need to get you two transformed now!"

"Transformed?", Annie asked questioningly.

"Yes, we will have to become somewhat like a vampire to survive our journey to _his_ place"

"Okay, but will you protect me?!"

"Of course! I will never leave your side", Steve replied as if he were taking the place of her brother Darren Shan.

"Steve first.", Girlouf said as he made the cuts in Steve's fingertips.


End file.
